New Dawn
by MintxDust
Summary: Follow Splashkit on her life journey to help her clan from unknown darkness.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

ThistleClan

Leader- Dawnstar- creamy she-cat

Deputy- Embertail- dark gray tom with darker front paws and muzzle

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Medicine Cat- Blackpool- black she-cat with green eyes

Warrior: _toms and she-cats without kits, eldest to newest_

Leopardstrike- orange she-cat with black dots

Lionsplash- golden tabby tom

Iceblaze- white she-cat with blue eyes

Butterflywing- brown she-cat

Cherryfoot- reddish brown she-cat

Oakfoot- brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Ashfoot- white tom with gray paws

Apprentices

Heatherpaw- white she-cat with heather-blue eyes

Nightpaw- black she-cat with white front paws and amber eyes

Queens

Dusktail- light brown she-cat (mother of Embertail's kits: Graykit- dark gray tom, Birchkit- brown tom)

Tansyclaw- pale ginger she-cat (mother of Lionsplash's kits: Splashkit- ginger she-kit with white patches, Sunkit- golden tabby tom with amber eyes)

Jaywhisker- silver she-cat (mother of Oakfoot's kits: Brightkit- silver tabby she-cat, Swiftkit- brown tom)

Elders

Dovesong- very pale gray she-cat

Sandfire- pale golden she-cat

FireClan

Leader- Crowstar- black tom

Deputy- Cloudpelt- white tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Mudleaf- brown tom

Apprentice, Berrypaw

Warriors

Fennelheart- golden tom

Mossfire- dappled light brown she-cat with striking blue eyes

Graypelt- gray tom

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Brownstorm- brown she-cat

Starpelt- silver she-cat with white spots, former loner

Apprentice, Aspenpaw

Daisyleaf- cream she-cat

Badgerfang- white tom with badger striped face

Blizzardfall- dark gray tom flecked with white and light grey

Apprentices

Berrypaw- white she-cat

Jaypaw- silver tom

Aspenpaw- gray tom

Queens

Skyheart- white she-cat

Mallowtail- black and white she-cat (mother of Badgerfang's kits: Honeykit- white she-kit, Larkkit- white she-kit)

FlintClan

Leader- Sagestar- white she-cat

Deputy- Poppystem- ginger and white she-cat

Medicine Cat- Cinderfoot- gray she-cat

Apprentice, Mallowpaw

Warriors

Firecloud- ginger she-cat

Skyclaw- white tom

Ferntail- light gray she-cat dappled with lighter gray

Larkfall- light brown she-cat

Cloudpatch- black tom with patches of white

Blackthroat- light gray tom with a black throat

Apprentice, Ferretpaw

Robinflight- brown she-cat with ginger under belly

Apprentice, Icepaw

Apprentices

Mallowpaw- white she-cat

Ferretpaw- gray and cream tom

Icepaw- white she-cat

Queens

Leafcloud- brown tabby she-cat with white front paws (mother to Cloudpatch's kits: Bravekit- black tom, Nightkit- black she-kit, Bramblekit- brown tabby she-kit,)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Splashkit lay close to her mother and brother. She opened her eyes and the light of early dawn blinded her for a moment. She stood up and stretched, grooming the moss off of her ginger coat. Splashkit left the nursery her amber eyes twinkled with excitement as her father, Lionsplash walked towards the nursery with three plump mice in his jaws. "Hello there my little ray of sunshine" he told Splashkit as he dropped the mice at the entrance. Sunkit padded next to her, his golden tabby pelt shimmered in dawn's sunshine. "Is that for us!?" Sunkit asked "Yes little warrior one is for both of you, another is for your mother and the last one is for Dusktail" Lionsplash told them. "But don't Graykit and Birchkit need one too?" Splashkit asked, "Are you mouse-brained?! Graykit and Birchkit are too small they were only born half a moon ago!" Sunkit said. "Sunkit! Don't call your sister mouse-brained!" Lionsplash scolded. Sunkit rolled his eyes.

"Do you think you can take one mouse to Dusktail?" Lionsplash asked his daughter, Splashkit nodded and grabbed a mouse she pulled it all the way over to the Dusktails's nest. "I have a mouse for you Dusktail" she said and laid the plump mouse in front of the queen. Dusktail wasn't the biggest she-cat but she was still brave and kind. "Thank-you Splashkit" the queen thanked and licked Splashkit's ear. Graykit woke up and bounced on top of Splashkit. Splashkit laid on her back and said "Oh no! A brave warrior is attacking me!", Birchkit immediately joined in. Splashkit let herself go limp, "Splashkit? You're not dead" Graykit said "No!" she suddenly said startling the both. Sunkit came paddling towards them "See Sunkit" Splashkit said "Natural warriors!".

"Do you think we'll be warriors?" Birchkit little mew came from behind Splashkit, "Of course, I bet you two will be so big and strong no cat would dare attack you" she said "You think so?" Graykit asked his green eyes shining "I know so" Splashkit replied. The two toms bounced to Dusktail "Did you hear that momma?" Birchkit asked "She said were natural warriors and that we will be so big and strong that no cat would dare attack us!" Graykit said his eyes gleaming with pride and happiness. Splashkit went over and joined her brother, who was stuffing his face like a squirrel, "That was very sweet Splashkit" Tansyclaw told her daughter "I only said what I thought was going to happen" she said.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting" Dawnstar's call echoed throughout the camp at once all the cats came Splashkit and Sunkit were told that they could watch from the nursery entrance. "Nightpaw and Heatherpaw step forward please" Dawnstar said, the two she-cat came in front of the High Rock their eyes gleaming with excitement.

"I, Dawnstar, leader of ThistleClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn" Dawnstar began the ceremony "Nightpaw Heatherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" the two apprentices said

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give your warrior names. Nightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Nightclaw. StarClan honors your energy and your spirit. Heatherpaw, from this moment you will be known as Heathereyes. StarClan honors your bravery and your intelligence, we now welcome both of you as warriors of ThistleClan" Dawnstar said "As Clan custom you both must keep a silent vigil all night". Dawnstar bent over and touched muzzles with both of them each licked her shoulder.

"Nightclaw! Heathereyes! Nightclaw! Heathereyes!" the clan cheered. "Before any cat can return to their duties we still have one more ceremony to preform" Dawnstar said, then Dovesong stepped forward "Dovesong, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?" Dawnstar asked

" It is" Dovesong replied

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest" Dawnstar.

After the clan meeting Tansyclaw returned to the nursery "mom, can you tell me how _you _got your warrior name?" Sunkit asked "Well it was twenty moons ago, the clan was attacked by dogs, I was in charge of chasing them away from the camp" Tansyclaw began, Splashkit's eyes widened thinking of her mother as an apprentice being chased by big scary dogs "But things went wrong Cherrypaw was taken by a dog I attacked the dog scratching his face that dog was huge but ran away like a mouse runs away from a cat. When I came back Cherrypaw's shoulder had a very deep gash but luckily her wound grew out to be a scar". "Rushstar who was leader before Dawnstar called a meeting and made me, Dusktail and Cherryfoot warriors" Tansyclaw finished her stories. "Your mother did the bravest thing I have ever seen she deserved her warrior name" Dusktail meowed from behind them.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Splashkit woke up but it was already Sunhigh! "Splashkit!" the familiar mew of her brother came from the entrance of the nursery "Splashkit! Come outside!" he mewed again. Splashkit wiggled herself through the nursery's entrance "You slept in mouse-brain today we become apprentices!" Sunkit meowed in her face. Splashkit had forgotten that four moons had already passed, "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting" Dawnstar called "Splashkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Splashpaw. Sunkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive you warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw". "I will be the mentor Splashpaw" Dawnstar told the clan. Splashpaw's eyes widened as she heard this she didn't think that her clan's leader would be her mentor.

"Leopardstrike, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Rushstar and StarClan honors your intelligence and kindness. You will be the mentor of Sunpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to this apprentice" Dawnstar ended the ceremony. "Splashpaw, we have some training to do. Embertail you're in charge while I am training Splashpaw" Dawnstar told her deputy, Embertail nodded "Iceblaze take two other cats to join you in the hunting patrol" Embertail's mew echoed as Splashpaw and Dawnstar set of for training. "So what will we learn first?" Splashpaw asked "We will be collecting moss for the elders" Dawnstar replied, Splashpaw was a bit disappointed. "Don't think that it will be for nothing each time you scratch moss of a tree you will be practicing scratching your enemy" Dawnstar told her, Splashpaw understood and brightened up.

"When will Swiftkit and Brightkit become apprentices? They were taking up so much and Graykit and Birchkit were complaining." Splashpaw said "Soon in a moon or so. Have you asked Tansyclaw if she wanted to stay in the nursery or become warrior?" Dawnstar asked "You mean Tansyclaw didn't tell you?" Splashpaw asked. "Told me what?" Dawnstar asked again "That she is expecting kits again" Splashpaw said her amber eyes shining "She is? That wonderful!" Dawnstar replied, Splashpaw smiled she couldn't wait until the kits were born. Splashpaw felt really stupid when she came back with moss being held under her chin and jaws, she looked ridiculous. A _mrrow _of laughter came from the camp Sunpaw was laughing "You look so stupid!" he meowed "You do know your also calling Dawnstar stupid" Splashpaw replied as Dawnstar came in with moss under her chin and in her jaws. Sunpaw gave his chest some embarrassed licks and then left towards the nursery. "Why don't you take that moss to the Dovewing?" Dawnstar suggested. Splashpaw nodded, took the moss and entered the den "Hello Dovesong, Sandfire" Splashpaw greeted "Hello youngster" they both greeted.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Is everything well?" Splashpaw asked "Yes except I have a tick on my flank and I just can't reach it" Sandfire said as she tried to get the tick of "Don't worry Sandfire, I'll go get some mouse bile from Blackpool" Splashpaw offered "Thank-you Splashpaw" Sandfire thanked. "Before I leave have you had your prey?" Splashpaw asked "Yes we have, thank-you for asking and could you also get some water mint this belly ache is killing me?" Dovesong complained. Splashpaw smiled and nodded then left to get the mouse bile and water mint. Splashpaw trotted to the medicine cat den, "Hello Blackpool" she greeted "Do you need something for the elders?" Blackpool asked, "Yes I need mouse bile for Sandfire's tick and water mint for Dovesong's belly ache. "Alright, here is the mouse bile and don't forget to wash your paws in the stream near to the camp don't lick it off or you'll have a foul taste in your mouth for days" Blackpool told her, "better if you first give the water mint and then use the mouse bile for the tick sunshine" she recommended "Then Dovesong won't have the foul tasted in her mouth" Splashpaw said.

Blackpool nodded as Splashpaw left the den. "Alright I have the water mint and mouse bile" Splashpaw said "Thank-you Splashpaw" Sandfire said "No problem, Dovesong it's better if you eat the water mint before I use the mouse bile" Splashpaw told her "Good recommendation" Dovesong told her a she bent down to eat the water mint. "So you said you had a tick on you flank?" Splashpaw asked "yes, near to my tail" Sandfire replied. Splashpaw looked for the tick and found it hiding in Sandfire darker patch of fur, she put her paw in the mouse bile and dapped the tick with it, and then it fell off. "Thank-you Splashpaw that feels better already" Sandfire praised "I need to have a word with Dawnstar could find her and ask her to talk to me?" Sandfire asked, Splashpaw nodded respectively.

"Dawnstar, Sandfire says she needs to talk to you" Splashpaw told her mentor "What for?" Dawnstar asked "She didn't say" Splashpaw "Alright I'll go see her, make sure you wash that paw at the stream" Dawnstar advised, Splashpaw nodded and left the camp to wash her paw. When she came back Dawnstar beckoned her tail so she would come to talk to her, "Sandfire has been talking to me about your behavior with them and she said you were the best apprentice that has ever taken care of her, so she suggested that you get an extra piece of fresh-kill tonight" Dawnstar told her "Really? But all I did was my apprentice duties" Splashpaw told Dawnstar. "Yes but you were the only apprentice that has never been grumpy or angry about it" Dawnstar said "Thank-you Dawnstar may I go thank Sandfire?" she asked "Of course I have to tell Sunpaw and the warriors about this anyway, I'll make sure to tell your father and mother first" Dawnstar told her.

"How did you get an extra piece of fresh-kill?" Sunpaw asked annoyingly "Taking care of the elders" she replied as she finished her water vole "No fair! I worked extra hard to catch that prey" Sunpaw growled "Not my fault" she spat back "Thank-you StarClan for the fresh-kill our clan can eat this day" Splashpaw thanked StarClan and went to the nursery. "Hello, Tansyclaw, Dusktail, Jaywhisker. And how could I forget those little warriors" Splashpaw greeted.


	5. Chapter 4

Mint- sorry it took so long

Sun- yeah! We were wondering how long it would take -glares at Mint-

Mint- -glares back-

Splash- hey! every cat! Lets just say sorry and enjoy the story

* * *

Chapter 4

Splashpaw ventured out of the apprentices den, she let the warm rays of sun touch her pelt. Sunpaw padded next to her "enjoying the morning sun are we?" he asked playfully "Just letting the sun warm my fur before I go on border patrol" Splashpaw replied calmly. "Which border?" Sunpaw asked "Flintclan's border" Splashpaw replied as she licked her paw then groomed her head with it. "It's not fair!" a small voice whined "I'm always the mouse!", Splashpaw turned around to see Birchkit complaining "But I said I wanted to be the hunter first" Graykit told his brother. "Hold on there little warriors" Splashpaw told them calmly "What is going on, you two could scare the prey from here to Three Oaks" she laughed, "It's not fair Splashpaw!" Birchkit complained "I'm always the mouse in 'catch the mouse'!".

"Yes because you're the smallest" Graykit sighed, "Graykit maybe you should let Birchkit be the hunter for once" Splashpaw said. Graykit thought it over, "fine" he finally said "but you have to give me a thrush" he declared "deal" Splashpaw agreed, the two toms started playing until they got tired. Graykit had already stuffed himself with the thrush. "Splashpaw!" a familiar voice called, it was Lionsplash! Her father. "Come on Splashpaw we have to go on border patrol!" he called again "Coming Lionsplash" she said as she padded to them. Swiftpaw came with them; it had only been two sunrises ago when he became an apprentice with Lionsplash as his mentor. Swiftpaw stopped and ran to catch a mouse, he caught it but Lionsplash sighed "Swiftpaw this is a border patrol not a hunting patrol", "I think it was a great catch father" Splashpaw said "At least we can have some extra fresh-kill for the queens and elders".

"I suppose your right Splashpaw" Lionsplash told her, "Great catch Swiftpaw, and go bury it next to that small birch tree" Lionsplash finally praised. Swiftpaw did as he was told, Lionsplash hurried to tell the rest of the patrol. "Thanks Splashpaw" Swiftpaw said "What for?" she asked "The mouse catch, your father looked as if he was ready to growl at me" he replied. "It doesn't matter, it was a great catch better than what I could do" she admitted. Splashpaw's eyes grew wide she smelled something, something unfamiliar "Iceblaze, Heathereyes, Lionsplash!" Splashpaw called "I smell something weird!" she told them. Iceblaze lifted her nose and sniffed the air, "Fox!" she said "It's fresh too!". "We'd better watch out" Heathereyes said, she was a new warrior but she knew what to do and was always very wise.

At the border they saw to small cats chasing a squirrel and the killed it on ThistleClan territory. "Mallowpaw, Icepaw! What do you think you are doing!" a tom shouted as he ran towards them "Your apprentices crossed the border and killed a squirrel on our territory" Lionsplash growled, "That squirrel is from FlintClan so it doesn't matter if it crossed the border because it is rightfully ours" the tom snarled "Typical for you Skyclaw to say something like that" Iceblaze spat. _Is there really going to be a battle just about squirrel that had been hunted from FlintClan to ThistleClan _Splashpaw thought "Wait! We can't just battle over a..." Splashpaw began to say, the world around her went blurry when everyone called her name but it was just faint echo. Then Splashpaw collapsed, all the cats hurried around her even Skyclaw, Mallowpaw and Icepaw huddled around.

"Hello?" Splashpaw said but she could only hear her echo sounding through the darkness, the surrounding suddenly became brighter and she could see trees and a river. The wind blew gently in the trees, and the river gurgled as it washed up on the banks. Then a beautiful ginger tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes appeared "Welcome Splashpaw to SilverClan" she said "S-SilverClan!" Splashpaw stammered "am I dead?", "No, you are not dead. My name is Honeyfrost" she said "I am here to give you a message but it is for only you and these three cats. Dawnstar, Blackpool and Embertail", "There is a prophecy, _Fate be lost, Darkness will fall,_ _But Lion's kin,_ _Will save us all_" Honeyfrost said, and then left the world around Splashpaw began to fade _I'm waking up! _Splashpaw thought.

* * *

Hope u enjoyed it!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Splashpaw woke up; she felt warm fur press against her flank. She turned around to see Sunpaw sleeping soundly, as he had been sleeping for a life time. "Glad to see your awake Splashpaw" a kind and gentle voice said; it was Blackpool, ThistleClan's medicine cat. "Here eat these, there juniper berries it will help you recover from your shock, as I am assuming you must have been shocked when you fell onto the Jagged Rock" Blackpool said and rolled some purple-blue berries towards her, Splashpaw nodded. Her mother had always said to listen to a medicine cat, Splashpaw lapped them eagerly, "Well sis, glad you're ok" Sunpaw said behind her then began to groom himself. "I'm going to put some marigold on your scratches it may sting though" Blackpool told her "I'd better get going I have to go back to apprentice duties, see you later Splashpaw" Sunpaw told them, Splashpaw waved her tail to say good bye.

"Blackpool?" Splashpaw asked

"Yes"

"Is it possible that SilverClan sent me a message?"

"They did?"

"Yeah, this beautiful ginger tabby she-cat came and said her name was Honeyfrost"

"Honeyfrost? Did she have blue eyes?"

"Yes"

"She was the medicine cat before me and my mentor, what did she tell you?"

"She told me of a prophecy, one that only me, you, Dawnstar and Embertail should know. The prophecy went like this, _Fate be lost, Darkness will fall, but Lion's kin, will save us all_"

"Interesting, I will inform Dawnstar and Embertail immediately. Stay here a hold some marigold on the worst scratch"

Splashpaw nodded as Blackpool left the den. When Blackpool came back she said that Splashpaw was fine and that she could return to apprentice duties. "Before I leave, how long have I been asleep?" Splashpaw asked "Half a moon, I'd be surprised if you weren't hungry right now" Blackpool giggled, _half a moon! _Splashpaw thought _She's right I am hungry… the kits! Tansyclaw's kits!_. Splashpaw ran to the nursery and peaked inside; three kits were suckling at her mother. "Splashpaw! I am so glad you're ok" Tansyclaw said "Are those my kin?" Splashpaw asked "Yes the first one is Dewkit, the first born. Eaglekit is the one next him and the little she-kit is Goldenkit" Tansyclaw replied "They're beautiful" Splashpaw said.

Goldenkit parted from Tansyclaw's belly and ran to Splashpaw "Hi! Who are you? Are you a warrior?" the little kit jumped up and down asking questions enthusiastically, her blue eyes twinkled. "Whoa there little warrior" Splashpaw laughed "I'm Splashpaw, your kin. And no I am not a warrior yet". "What does that mean? You're not a warrior yet?" Goldenkit asked "It means I'm an apprentice, training to be a warrior" Splashpaw replied, "Attack!" a little voice shouted and all of a sudden Dewkit, Eaglekit and Goldenkit jumped on top of Splashpaw. Splashpaw played the same trick as she did with Graykit and Birchkit.


End file.
